<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Satisfied by Katieykat513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178747">Satisfied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513'>Katieykat513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on, Everybody Loves Marinette, F/F, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Reveal, Multi, Panic Attacks, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), The Comfort Comes Later, Weddings, adrigaminette is endgame, just a bunch of angst, not this fic though, starts as adrigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:36:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette thought she could keep her heart in check long enough to give her maid of honor speech, too bad her memories, and Kagami and Adrien, have different plans for her heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Satisfied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this thing written for so long! I was in an angsty mood, listening to Satisfied on repeat, and then I wasn't. Finally got around to finishing the end and editing!! Enjoy this angst and hurt that is Adrigami to Adrigaminette. (And there will definitely be a smutty sequel.....eventually!!! ^_^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette jumped in surprise as cheers rang out, knocking her out of her trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the maid of honor will give her toast!!” The DJ yelled out to the crowded ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man came up behind the table she sat at with the wedding party and handed her a microphone. She stood up, placed the napkin from her lap onto the table, took a deep breath and plastered the biggest smile on her face she could manage. Her hands shook as she grabbed her champagne glass and raised it into the air. She took another deep breath and looked down and to her left. There was the bride, who sat next to her, and the groom, who was cuddled next to his beautiful bride, their hands grasped tightly together as they leaned into each other. They both looked up toward Marinette, stars in their eyes, anticipating what her speech would be like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Kagami and Adrien! You guys finally did it.” Marinette began. “Wow. It seems like only yesterday that Adrien was coming to me for advice on how to woo this cute, amazing girl in his fencing class. And then when sweet Kagami and I became the best of friends and she wouldn’t stop gushing about Adrien. I knew then that no one else could love Adrien like Kagami could!” Her fake smile almost faltered as everything in the room seemed to freeze in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked up at the glass in her hand, unblinking. The smile on both Adrien and Kagami’s face caused her pain that she thought she could handle by being here. How did she get here? Why wasn’t she in that chair, instead of Kagami. What had her life become? Why on earth did she put those earrings on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s mind reeled with dozens of memories over the last six years. The first being the day she met Adrien. How one day, she met a silly boy dressed in magical, black leather and called himself Chat Noir. How the next day, she met a boy who tripped over himself to apologize to her until she realized he was not an awful person. How the cat boy helped her believe in herself; that she could be a hero. How the same boy, with a different name, handed her his umbrella, and with a clap of thunder she was in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Chat Noir tried to win her over, on the superhero side of the masks, and she kept pushing him away. How was she to know they were the same boy? She remembered how she might have let herself fall for him too, if Chat Blanc had not happened. She would never let that happen to him. She would always protect him. The day after Miracle Queen, she discovered his identity. He was her sweet Adrien that she loved from afar, and she pushed him too far after he demanded she tell him how she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have romantic feelings for you, Chat Noir.” She stated, stone faced and unfeeling. Trying to convince him, along with herself. He released her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for being rough. I didn’t mean it, Ladybug.” He apologized. “I am trying to get over you, anyways. Someone else at least shows interest in loving me instead of pushing me away.” He grimaced and leapt off into the afternoon with a, “Later, LB,” probably to find Kagami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami. Marinette needed to do everything in her power to make sure that those two stayed together. She was going to be the best of friends to both of them. She was Kagami’s only female friend. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to convince everyone, including herself, that she was over Adrien Agreste. He deserved this, above all else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast forward a few days of crying into her pillow, and accepting calls from no one, Marinette put on her figurative mask and vowed to be the best friend to them she could be. She would be their number one cheerleader. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being Ladybug came with responsibilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the Guardian meant even more responsibilities no one else could dream of doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being the Guardian meant outliving all her friends and family or forgetting them all together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she decided to prevent the hurt before it could start</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the ballroom still seemed frozen in place while her memories flashed by confused her. Thinking of the day after her revelation almost brought her to tears in front of the large room of people gathered for the wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you’re over him?!” Alya practically screamed into Marinette’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what it sounds like. I just don’t like him like that anymore. And don’t even think about trying to hook me up with Luka! He is not my type and I am just going to focus on my studies right now!” Marinette’s annoyance with her best friend rose as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M. You just can’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said drop it, Alya! Ok! Just leave it be! Stop playing matchmaker for like two seconds and just listen to me! I don’t want it!” Marinette snapped at her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya looked at Marinette, shocked. “Marinette. Girl. It will be ok. I’m here, ok?” She spoke gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded her head and rid her eyes of the unshed tears which had formed at her lashes. She stood up straight and sniffled a bit. “Alright. Now that’s over. I trust you to break it to the girls. I have a friend to make sure gets her dream guy! Excuse me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette pushed passed Alya as Alya stared at her best friend’s retreating form with sadness written on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami had been skeptical when Marinette told her that she was fine. They had met for lunch a week after Miracle Queen. They met up at their new favorite cafe that offered fresh squeezed orange juice. They sat at their usual small, round table in the corner, both wearing a cute hat and sunglasses so no one would recognize Kagami. Although the sunglasses were fit over her eyes, Marinette could feel her stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami, I’m fine. Please stop giving me that look. I. Am. Fine.” Marinette told Kagami as she sipped her juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” Kagami sighed. “There is something wrong, I know there is. You are one of my only friends. Please, let me help. I know I am not the best with emotions, but I would like to try.” Kagami reached across the small table and placed her hand over Marinette’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette kept her walls up as she looked down at Kagami’s hand. She turned her hand over and wrapped her fingers over Kagami’s hand and smiled up at her friend. “Kagami. What matters is that you and Adrien make each other happy. You have so much in common! I know when you first met me I had that silly crush on him, but that’s all it was. A silly crush. You two have real chemistry! You come from the same type of world. So if you think I am upset, please don’t think it is because you and Adrien are dating, I just have a lot on my plate right now, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami gripped Marinette’s hand back just as tightly, both of their knuckles turning white. “Marinette. I just need you to know...that I am here for you. If you ever need to vent. I know you have Alya and the other girls to vent to, but I would like to think I am someone who you can confide in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Kagami! Of course you are someone I confide in. It’s just been a really weird week. Catching up on commissions and doing homework. My parents needed extra help in the bakery with the whole mayor's anniversary. And then the fiasco at the party with Chloe’s parents getting akumatized. A family friend moved away and I am going to miss him. And of course you know all about the whole Lila thing--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, Lila. Adrien told me all about what he did to get you back.” Kagami interrupted, looking away thoughtfully. She looked back toward Marinette when she felt her hand being crushed by her friend. “Uh, Marinette, you’re crushing my hand. Are you alright, even past your glasses you look pale.” Kagami sounded more concerned as she spoke. She let go of her cup to grab Marinette’s hand to get her to release the vice grip she had. Neither girl noticed the boy in a black hoodie, red ball cap, and big white sunglasses approaching the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girls!” Adrien started to say. “Marinette, what’s wrong?!” He flew across the table to where Kagami was trying to pry her other hand out of Marinette’s grip. “Kagami, let go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami moved her hand as Adrien grabbed Marinette’s wrist. “Marinette, you need to let go of Kagami.” He said calmly. He reached up and took Marinette’s glasses and hat off, before removing his own glasses. He looked her in the eyes as she stared into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular, trying to gasp for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette. Breathe. In. Out. Look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette heard his voice and looked into his vibrant green eyes. She felt the world slowly come back into focus and released Kagami’s hand. Kagami looked over her own hand before moving around the table to her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette? Are you ok?” Kagami asked in a soft, but firm, voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien-” Marinette took in shallow breaths between words, “did-- what?” She finally got out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, with his hand on Marinette’s shoulder, looked up at Kagami confused before looking back at Marinette. “What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked up, directly into Adrien’s eyes. “Lila.” Adrien flinched at the name. “What-- did-- do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien went from looking confused to sad. “Oh. That.” He looked at Kagami again, “Did you tell her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami rubbed Marinette’s back. “All I said was that you told me about what you did for her...with Lila.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sighed. “Yes. Well. I hadn’t told Marinette about it.” He stated nervously, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. Whether he was Adrien or Chat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami’s face was drained of all color. “Oh no! Oh, I am so sorry.” She said sadly and looked down to her feet. “Had I known, I would have never said anything. I thought you were friends, I figured you told each other everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost everything.” Marinette answered cryptically. She finally regained her composure, the mild panic attack subsiding. “Adrien.” She said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stiffened. “Yes? Marinette?” His voice took a higher pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well you see...I may have...told Lila, that uh, I’d be friends with her if she, uh, told a lie to get you back into school.” He finally finished through his stammering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette froze again, except this time tears sprung to her eyes. She stood up quickly, gathered her things and with a hurried “I’ll call you later,” she left the cafe. She never saw the look on their faces after she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was this fair? How was she supposed to get over him so he and Kagami could be together? She ran as fast as she could to the nearest alley. She remembered Tikki yelling, she just could not make it out. She transformed and lept home as fast as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called them both a few days later seeming completely ok. She told them that the panic attack and the information was just too much for her and that she needed to get out of the public and deal with it on her own. She thanked Adrien for all that he had done for her, told him that if there was anything that he needed to let her know. She owed him so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami and Marinette resumed their lunches the week after and every week after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ballroom was still frozen as the next memory flashed before her eyes. Getting over Adrien had gotten easier as they graduated lycée and she did not have to see him every single day. But when you are best friends, they tend to pop up all the time. She was happy enough, and Adrien and Kagami were in a loving relationship so it was easier on her. It was the night, a few months after graduation, that Chat Noir came to her on patrol and told her that he was telling his girlfriend who he was that she almost lost it. It made it too real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going to what?!” Ladybug shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to tell my girlfriend who I am.” Chat Noir answered back, a bit annoyed with her tone. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her, challenging her to tell him he couldn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat. You can’t!” She shot back. She stood in front of him, her hands in fists, arms plastered to her side. She looked like a defiant child telling her parents no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, LB, I can. You’ve known who I am for years now. Nothing bad has happened. And you know Kagami, you trust her with a miraculous for heaven sake! What is so bad about her knowing?” His voice rose louder as he spoke. He leaned down into her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rules, Chat!” They stared at each other, neither looking away or backing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rules? Ladybug, I know you see the billboards, and the ads, and the news shows! Kagami and I have been together since collège, I plan on asking her to marry me on our date tomorrow! I don’t plan on going into a marriage where one of us is carrying a huge secret!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug froze and recoiled, taking two steps back. “Ma-marriage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat rolled his eyes at Ladybug’s reaction. “Yes, Ladybug, marriage. You know that thing you and I could be doing, but you told me to move on and that you would never love me that way.” Ladybug threw her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape, while Chat kept talking. “So I don’t understand this reaction, when you never wanted me. Sorry if that sounds a little salty but you broke my heart into a million pieces so I found someone who wanted to love me. And like hell would I ask her to marry me without telling her my biggest secret that could potentially break this relationship! I am lucky that I have lasted to the end of lycée with her still wanting me! So excuse me, but I am leaving until we can both calm down and have a civil conversation without one of us yelling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug was in tears by the time Chat finished his little speech. She fell to the ground sobbing as she heard the clink of his staff as he left the area. She really had been trying with Chat. Adrien was easier to deal with because he did not know who she was, but Chat, he had every right to be bitter of her reaction. She was the one who chose this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on the rooftop, staring up into the night sky, her tears had dried long ago. She finally stood up and grabbed her yo-yo, opened the message feature, and sent a message to Chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>I’m sorry I overreacted. I’m under a lot of stress right now and I took it out on the wrong person. You have every right to tell Kagami who you are. I hope she takes it well. Let me know if, for some reason, she doesn’t and I’ll bring Longg over and have a nice long talk about secrets. Congrats on the engagement! Let me know when the wedding is and I’ll be sure to send a gift! Good Luck! LB.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hit send and dropped her arms to her sides. She gripped the yo-yo a bit harder as she looked out into the city. She felt it vibrate and looked to see a new message. She signed and brought it back up to her line of sight to read the message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thanks, LB. She has to say yes first. We’ll talk later, but know that I forgive you. CN</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug smiled a bittersweet smile. “She’ll say yes, you silly cat.” She whispered to no one in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That memory faded as she remembered Kagami calling her a few hours later, at midnight, that Adrien had proposed to her and she had said yes. The next week at their weekly lunch, Kagami asked Marinette to be her maid of honor, and of course Marinette said yes. This was one of her best friends, she’d ensure her happiness over her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room slowly came back into focus, the memories fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Adrien asked, worry laced in his voice as he stood and reached over Kagami, grabbing Marinette’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at the concern in Adrien’s bright green eyes, a fake smile still plastered to her face as tears flowed down her face. She reached up to touch her face and felt the wetness. “Oh my goodness. Wow. Who knew I’d get so emotional at your guy’s wedding.” She laughed, almost bitterly, with her fake smile and shining eyes, she looked at her friends. “I love you guys. And I love how perfect you are together. No one else could be more right for one another than you two. Together since collège, it simply is amazing. Giving the world ‘couples goals’ for so long! To the groom, everyone!” Marinette lifted her glass up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the groom!” The room echoed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked at Adrien, still standing, his face more happy than concerned now. She looked down at Kagami, whose face also held a pinch of concern masked by happiness. “To the bride!” Marinette cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the bride!” The room echoed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone drank their champagne at the end of Marinette’s toast. Marinette sat down in her seat as she watched Adrien sit down, giving her a glance before he looked and exchanged a worried glance with Kagami. Marinette set her flute on the table, when a handkerchief was suddenly thrust into her face. Marinette blinked as she glanced to her left, the hanky dangled from Kagami’s outstretched hand, a small smile on her face as she offered the cloth to Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need this more than I thought I was going to need it.” Kagami said, her voice a whisper as the room quieted down for the best man’s speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nino stood up, Marinette looked down at the handkerchief in her hands, the beautiful calligraphy on the corner, </span>
  <em>
    <span>AA</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was Adrien’s handkerchief. Even at his own wedding, he made it hard for her to get over him. She wiped her eyes as sudden applause rang out through the room. Nino had finished his speech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The DJ announced that it was time for the dance, so Marinette excused herself to the edge of the room. She watched as Adrien spun Kagami around the room. The smiles that adorned their faces only made her chest ache more; out of happiness or sadness she wasn’t sure. Adrien dipped Kagami as she let out a squeal of surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s my silly, Chaton. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette thought. She absentmindedly rubbed the damp handkerchief in her hand as she turned to walk out of the ballroom, as they announced the father-daughter dance. The pain was worse today and she needed to get some air before she had a complete meltdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did she know that someone had seen her leave the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette walked along a breezeway, tall stone pillars towered over both sides of her, until she reached the large terrace. It overlooked a beautiful garden in full bloom, or at least it looked that way during the day, at night some of the flowers were closed up and sleeping. She approached the stone railing of the terrace, there were huge potted trees every so often along the railing and she situated herself as close to the plant as she could. She hoped that it would be enough to block her body from view, should anyone come out here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the handkerchief again as she rubbed her fingers along the green letters of Adrien’s initials. She could not believe the luck that she had gotten this particular handkerchief. This was not a handkerchief that she thought he would have with him on his wedding day. It should have been a fancy, silk piece of cloth that would have been a part of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding collection. But this, this was the handkerchief that Marinette had made to give to him. Except she gave it to Chat Noir as Ladybug, as a congratulations for his engagement, a whole year ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did he choose this one?” She whispered to herself, as tears started to fill her eyes again. She slammed her fists into the stone railing and closed her eyes, letting the tears flow freely down her face, thankful she was wearing waterproof makeup. She stifled some of her sobs for fear someone would hear her. She looked up into the night sky, “This isn’t how this was supposed to be. What did I do to deserve this? Do I not do enough? I’m doing the best I can! I did this for him! I did this for her! They deserve this! But why does it hurt so much? I wouldn’t be able to hurt either of them, I love them both so much!” She looked down at the handkerchief again, willing the feelings to disappear. “Why won’t this work?!” She screamed, anger finding a way into her emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because that’s not how you use it, Marinette.” A voice said behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette froze. She knew that voice, it haunted her dreams and a few of her waking moments. She tried to clear her voice before she spoke, “Adrien.” She croaked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette,” She flinched as she felt his hand rest on her shoulder. He was a lot closer than she thought he was. “What’s the matter?” Adrien asked. His voice had the ‘we aren’t playing around’ tone to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...getting some fresh air.” She gestured her hand to the open air, still not looking at Adrien, even though he had moved to lean his butt against the railing next to her. He rested his hand next to hers on the railing, their pinkies barely touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette.” Adrien pivoted to face her. He reached across to grab her hand furthest from him; the one that contained the bunched up handkerchief. He brought her arm across the front of her body and spun her around to face him, placing both of her hands into his. “Marinette.” Her shoulders flinched as she tried to pull away from him, but the plant behind her and the grip Adrien had on her hands would not allow it. He let go of her empty hand and placed his finger under her chin. “Marinette, why won’t you look at me?” His voice laced with hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His finger held her firm. She looked into his sad, green eyes as tears leaked more from hers. “I-I c-can’t.” She tried to look away, but he wouldn’t let her. “You should b-be inside, don’t worry….about me.” She hiccuped in between words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami would understand. We love you, Marinette. She wouldn’t want to see you suffering alone.” He suddenly released Marinette’s hands and pulled her toward his body, engulfing her body in a warm hug, which caused her to burst into a full blown meltdown. He held her as she gripped his back and buried her face into his chest, releasing sob after sob until she calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from his chest as she calmed down a few minutes later. “I’m..so sorry. I’ve ruined your jacket.” She tried to straighten out his jacket but he stopped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” He took the handkerchief from her hand. “Now, are you going to tell me what that was all about, back there in the ballroom? And just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to deflect with an excuse, “The ballroom, oh it’s….nothing. I was just...very happy. I couldn’t contain it!” She said with fake enthusiasm dripping from her voice. She waved her hands in front of her in a way she had not done since collège. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grabbed her hands from the air and placed them in front of her body. He brought his hand with the handkerchief up between them as she stared dead at it, tears forming at the corner of her eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has something to do with this doesn’t it?” Adrien whispered as he gestured with the cloth. Marinette flinched and tried to look away, but her face was cupped with the handkerchief and a warm palm. Adrien dragged the silk across her right cheek wiping away the tear stains and small amount of makeup, before going for the opposite one and doing the same. He ran the cloth down to her neck to wipe away some tears that ran all the way down, when he stopped at a choker necklace around her neck. A simple black string with a pink pearl in the middle. He reached up with his other hand and pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear, exposing the simple black stud that Adrien had never seen her take off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stood at his tallest and looked back at Marinette’s face, who still tried to avoid eye contact, a haunted expression adorning her face. He sighed as he reached back for the necklace around her throat. “And it has something to do with this...doesn’t it?” His voice shook, scared of the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-my necklace? Why would I b-be upset with my n-necklace?” She stuttered out between light sniffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien gave her a disbelieving smile and shook his head. “You know, I have known you for quite some time, and you are a terrible liar. You are a fashion designer, Marinette, and you came to a fancy wedding wearing a choker that a middle school girl would wear. You can try to deflect all you want, but you know what this is and I know, that you know, that I know what this is. So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my lady</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where is Longg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rage coursed through her blood at the nickname. She pushed Adrien away from her, grabbing the handkerchief away and almost falling into the tree behind her. With anger in her voice she berated him. “Don’t you, ‘my lady,’ me! Your lady is in that ballroom-” she gestured to the venue’s giant room, “-and is probably wondering where her husband is at! You can’t just leave in the middle of your own wedding!!” She got into his personal space and started to poke his chest with each point in her argument. “I don’t care what you think you know. You can just unknow it for all I care! Because I am fine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lady, please.” He interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I don’t need...Lady?!” She flew backwards out of his face to turn around, crossing her arms in front of herself. She glanced down at the cloth she felt between her fingers. “I’m not your lady anymore.” She whispered. “I gave up that title a long time ago, Adrien, when I tried to give up my feelings for you.” She spoke loud enough for him to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-feelings?” Adrien became confused. “Ladybug has never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette swung her body to face Adrien so fast it almost gave him whiplash, interrupting his confusion. “Ladybug never fell in love with Chat Noir, no. But Marinette </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love with Adrien, no matter how much she fights it. No matter how much she can’t have it.” She spun back around again, placing her head into her hands, trying to hold back more tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand…when you learned my identity…why didn’t you say anything then? You pushed me away, Marinette. Ladybug pushed Chat Noir away.” Adrien was still confused and hurt, this was not what he was expecting when he followed what appeared to be a distraught Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you deserve all the happiness in the world, Adrien.” Marinette turned to look at Adrien again. “And I can’t give you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Adrien tried to interrupt but Marinette put her hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Adrien, listen to me. You will always be my chaton, and you will always be my best friend. But I can not be more than that for you, do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why can’t you?” Another voice cut through the night. Adrien and Marinette both looked back toward the breezeway to see Kagami walking out from behind one of the pillars. They both gasped and tried to break away from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami!” The two chorused together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami, listen to me, this isn’t what it looks like!” Marinette started to say, but Kagami held up her hand for her to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been out here since almost the beginning, Marinette. I heard everything. Who knew you were the reason that Adrien was so indecisive in the beginning.” Adrien looked away in guilt “In the beginning he always told me there was someone else, I had always assumed it was you, Marinette.” Kagami stated, as stoic as she had been in her teenage years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami. Adrien. Listen to me.” Marinette spoke, her inner Ladybug doing the talking. “You are both in danger now, knowing my identity. I should have known that coming today would be hard, but I couldn’t let either of you down. You are both my best friends and I wish nothing but happiness for both of you.” Kagami walked up to Adrien and they placed their hands into each other’s as Marinette continued. “Ladybug. Being the guardian. I don’t get that happily ever after. Who knows how old I’ll live and who knows when I will lose my memories, just like Master Fu. So yes, I could have ruined your chances, Kagami. I could have dropped my mask and showed Adrien who I was. That could have been me sitting next to him, but it’s not. I chose this life and I am going to live it as best I can. And if that means, ruining my makeup because I couldn’t handle the maid of honor speech or if it takes a few decades to get over the fact that I turned my soul mate away so he could be happy, then so be it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was panting by the time she was done with her speech, clearly on the verge of a panic attack. Adrien suddenly launched himself at Marinette. “Shh. Marinette. Shhh.” He spoke softly to calm her down, having done this many times over the years. Marinette took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. Suddenly, she felt another pair of arms wrap around her, from behind, underneath her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be ok, Marinette.” Kagami said in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Adrien. You always know how to calm me down before they start.” Marinette takes another deep breath and tries to back away. Kagami and Adrien had death grips on her that even Ladybug could not escape. “Um...guys. Mind letting me go? I’m uhhh...fine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, listen-” Adrien started, but was immediately interrupted by Kagami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, listen to me. Listen to me well. There is nothing to apologize for. You can not control how you feel. And we don’t blame you for it!” Kagami pushed Adrien out of the way, twisted Marinette around, and grabbed Marinette’s shoulders. “But what you are doing, this sacrificing your happiness bullshit, can stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette whipped her head up to look into Kagami’s eyes, anger flashed through them as her voice took on a dangerous tone. “Oh? And what then? Are you going to suddenly step aside, Kagami? Are you going to step aside and let me take back the man who is rightfully my soulmate, after you just married him?!” She screamed as she tried to squirm out of Kagami’s iron grip. “Do you want me to wreck your entire relationship with one sentence. That I love Adrien Agreste and there isn’t a force in this world that could make me stop loving him!” Adrien went to reach for her as she finally broke free. “I could take all your happiness Kagami, look at him,” she motioned to Adrien’s outstretched arms. “He still loves me, and yet I can not fathom why! He has you!” The fight started to die out of her voice and her eyes, her body visibly deflating in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami chuckled and stepped toward Marinette, who tensed up when she moved. She spoke calmly, “Marinette. Do you know why Adrien and I get along so well? Well enough to tolerate and love each other until death do us part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette let out another sob as she placed one arm over her chest, placing her other elbow on top of said arm as she rubbed at her face with her fingertips. “I’m not sure my mental state could take it, but sure, please, let me know what makes you two ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>so great.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She replied sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Came Kagami’s simple reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me.” Marinette looked up at Kagami, who’s face started to turn red, and then to Adrien, who looked very uncomfortable, also red in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien and I.” She began. “We are in love with you, Marinette.” Kagami gave Marinette a small, loving smile as Marinette just stared at her, her mouth hung open, not believing what she heard. Marinette’s sobs ceased for a moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to run that by me again?” Marinette asked, an annoyed tone to her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in love with you, Marinette.” Adrien spoke this time, hoping to drive the point home how the newlyweds felt about the woman in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette visibly deflated more, both arms falling to the side, limp, as she gaped at Adrien and Kagami. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that.” Her voice came out harsh and rough, the sobs building themselves up again. “I’ve always been just a friend. To both of you. How can you say you’re in love with me, when you clearly had no idea how miserable I am?” Her anger rose as she continued. “I wore my mask so well that you couldn’t even see past it. You knew I was in love with him, Kagami. You knew from the moment we met. From the moment we became friends. And you choose now of all days, your wedding, to tell me that you both are in love with me? Excuse me for being skeptical, but clearly you two have communication issues and I am leaving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette turned to leave as both Adrien and Kagami reached for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said at the same time. Marinette stopped and stood facing away from them. Her body slouched, her head bowed. The beat of the music on the other side of the walls, the only sounds in the quiet night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” She whispered. “Just leave me alone for awhile. We will always be friends, but I need time to recover mentally from all of-” She gestured to the two of them. “-this. You know how to contact me in case of emergency. And I mean emergency only!” She spoke harshly at the end as she took off running down the outside walkway, transforming and whipping her yo-yo out and swinging away from things that were changing outside of her control. Things that she wanted to leave buried. Things that she would eventually lose later on down the line regardless of what she did. It was for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami looked at Adrien as they watched Marinette swing away. “Adrien. We have to go after her!” She spoke firmly, with a hint an emotional breakdown. “We can not let her live like that. She must know how much she is loved.” She placed her hands over her mouth to stifle the sob that was building up in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien threw his arms around his wife, pressed her head to his chest, and swayed back and forth with her. He kissed the top of his head and glanced in the direction Marinette had swung off in, fire in his eyes. “Don’t worry, love. We’ll get her back. There’s got to be some way we can get through to that stubborn, thick head of hers. She can’t run from us forever.” He pulled Kagami away from his chest and looked in her eyes. “And I think I know just the idea that could make it work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami perked up. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” He pivoted and placed his arm around her waist, leading them back toward the ballroom. “But first, we have guests to say goodbye to. Then-” He stopped and glanced down at Kagami, who looked back up to him questioningly, a crooked grin on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “-we have a honeymoon to rearrange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami was about to ask what he meant, when it suddenly dawned on her. With a hopeful pep in her step she asked, “Do you think it will work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing with confidence before striding to the doors that led to the ballroom, he reached for the door handle. “Only one way to find out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>